


束缚-我是你的谁

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	束缚-我是你的谁

束缚-我是你的谁。  
1  
昏暗中有一丝模糊的光在闪动，当我睁开双眼，觉得身体像是被千斤重的货物压过，不然就是被火车压碎了骨头。全身酸胀麻木，几乎用不上力气。  
我努力抬着眼皮警觉地观察着四周，被灰尘杂物堆满的废旧仓库还是空无一人，这才放下心来想活动四肢。等胳膊一动，却听到了链条声的嘎啦嘎啦。还以为是裤腰里的手铐不老实，抬起头左右一看，却发现我的双臂被铁链仔细的捆住，被什么东西拉扯着举高吊起，脚尖也只能勉强勾到地面。  
被吊在空中的滋味不好受，但在这种情况下逃脱的训练也不是没做过。我轻松的扯了扯嘴角，就想把自己手腕弄断，好从禁锢里抽身。身体却不受控制的抖动，丝毫没有力气，看样子是被注射进了肌肉松弛剂。  
如果现在就停留在这里，就完蛋了。我暗自懊恼着自己的大意，我在这个d品计划交易窝点已经潜伏了大半个月，已经确立了双方后天零点一定会进行交易，必须赶紧逃脱，把这个情报通知给本部。  
想到这里，我疯狂的用仅存的力气晃动着身体。好在腿还没被捆起来，借着力摇摆。  
“被打了肌肉松弛剂还有力气？” 一个戏谑的声音来自不远处。  
“谁？”我一开口就被沙哑的声音吓了一跳，声音低哑的仿佛不属于我自己。  
我这才注意到自己的嘴唇已经干枯到开裂，口水一点也分泌不出来。  
有人打了个响指，接着一个戴着墨镜的彪形大汉拿着瓶水，捏着脸就往我嘴里灌，呛的我差点把水咽进气管。  
“李赫宰，27岁，缉毒卧底警察。” 那人慢悠悠地念着我的简历，听口音并不像本国人。我不吭声，我的档案在任职的第一天就被烧的粉碎，按理说我在这个国家是个没有身份，已经消失的人。他到底那里弄来的资料，我不清楚，但是我知道这个人绝对很危险。  
一阵悉悉索索的声音后，整个仓库好像只剩下了我们两个。我凭借良好的视力找到了他处的位置，要是这时我能有把手枪就能立刻将人制服，前提是我的四肢要自由。  
“这样不舒服吗？”那人穿着皮鞋，步子声越来越大，想是走进了，“那把你放下来可好？”  
对方其实没打算真的过问我，按了一个按钮，我唰的一下从空中摔下，膝盖同时落地，痛得我龇牙咧嘴，地面上的灰尘石子把膝盖磨破。得了空闲的双腿疯狂的打着颤，我现在连站也站不起来。  
“你很牛啊？潜伏在这里这么久，没一个人发现你。” 我的头被对方的皮鞋用力踩住往下按，脸重重的贴在地上，我忍不住发出了痛苦的呻吟声，这好像刺激到了对方，头上的鞋尖儿恶狠狠的踩了几下“说，是谁接应的你。”  
我自然不能暴露同伴身份，呸了一声，把嘴里的血迹都吐出来。  
“还听有骨气。”脑袋顶的皮鞋挪开了，头发又被人抓着往上扯。结果和一双意想不到的双眸对视了，是帮派的好说话的少当家，耶鲁大学的文学博士，平时都是斯斯文文的样子，基本不在人群面前现身。  
“认识我？”可能是我的目光太过探究，对方带着笑脸拍拍我的脸。  
李东海死盯着我的表情，想捉出一丝线索，看着我毫无反应笑了，捏着我的嘴塞进去了一颗淡黄色的的药丸，和平常药店常卖的感冒药没什么区别。  
我大声的干呕，想把顺进喉咙的东西吐出来。李东海蹲在地上，抓住我的脖子。我感觉自己现在像只大白鹅，除了拼命挣扎没有丝毫办法。李东海又给我灌了大半瓶水才松了手。 “你挺有精神的，那就陪我玩玩吧。” 李东海站起来，我只能看得到他的裤脚和鞋。我现在唯一的希望就是这人不要给我注射什么毒品，不然缉毒刑警染上毒瘾，可不像话。

2  
李东海没打算把我送开，他不知道去了哪里拿回来一个黑色真皮背包。我疲惫极了，刚刚试过了把链子解开，结果手腕都被我磨得快破了也没一点松动。  
“你逃不掉了，现在除了我没人知道你在这里。”李东海挑眉，仔细的拿湿巾纸擦着自己的双手。  
我才无所谓，本来就签订了保密协议，我做了完全的牺牲准备，不害怕他的威胁。结果李东海的动作让我毛骨悚然。  
他细心地把我身上的尘土除干净，优雅的像只天鹅，倒也符合他的身份。“你想做什么？”当天把我的脸也擦干净之后，我再忍不住了，开口问他。要杀要剐也要留句话，他这样变态一样把我擦干净，我简直捉摸不透。  
他不说话，将我的上衣衣摆往上拉，塞进嘴里，同时拿绳子仔细的绕了一圈，好像是为了防止我咬到舌头。  
李东海的手指冰凉，指甲在我胸膛上滑动着。我看着他一脸妖媚的表情，却又纯真无比的双眼，觉得内心有那处蠢蠢欲动，还凭空生出几分莫名的感觉。  
我无处可躲，心里已经猜到了对方的企图，气的发抖。他却猜到似的，脸上带着嘲弄，避开了所有重点地位。我深吸一口气，在脑子里背着局里的法律法规企图让自己平静下来。  
“李警官的身材真是名品。”在李东海给予我这个高度评价的时候，我的裤子拉链已经开了。燥热的下身抬着头，想从剩下的束缚里逃脱。“真想好好的品味一下，可惜你肯定不会老实。”他舔了自己殷红的嘴唇，笑的狡猾。  
我像着迷了一样，抬着头忍不住吻上他的嘴唇。结果头发又被拉扯的声痛，李东海重重的在我脸上打了一巴掌，我想自己现在肯定很狼狈，脸也肿的红涨。  
这一巴掌把我扇醒了，我在心里尖叫，我在做什么，跟一个犯罪分子调情求欢？李赫宰你疯了吗？我的身体又紧绷起来，静静等待对方下一步动作。  
结果李东海很大度的给我松绑，我想着知识分子就是天真，不知道我会反抗吗。结果天真的是我，吃了没文化的亏，肌肉松弛剂真的很有用，起码是对我。我连直起身都用光了所有气力。  
“李警官，你要乖，不然没你的好果子吃。” 李东海这么说着，把我架到一张椅子上，旁边有张小桌子，桌子上摆着绳子和刀，我想我的机会来了。  
李东海自然也发现了，他不傻，捏着我的脸吻上来。把我亲的迷迷糊糊，心脏也跳个不停，身体忽然燥热的难受，就好像在夏日被关进暖炉里，烦躁的厉害。“这药效来的也太慢了。”李东海喃喃自语，我现在已经没什么力气和他进行交流对话，虽然我们的说的话不超过三句。  
他把我的上衣撕开，我的心脏砰砰跳起来，低喘着，十月底初秋的天气，居然出了一身汗。“乖孩子是可以有奖励的。” 李东海懒洋洋的说，把我嘴里的东西掏出来，解了衣扣，挺着上半身把乳尖凑到我嘴边。  
我像是被下蛊了，情不自禁的含住舔弄起来。对方身上带着一股水蜜桃混合着甜奶的味道，有点像我帮小侄子冲的奶粉。我迷茫的盯着他白花花的肌肤，脑里一片空白。  
“李警官，我是谁？” 对方的眼睛和我对视着，我迷迷瞪瞪道“李东海，你是李东海。”  
然后他好像又奖励了我，跨坐在我身上，柔软的臀瓣蹭的我老二直流水。就当我以为能顺水推舟的操进去，他起来，一用力，又让我跪在了地下。  
“含住。”李东海的声音也颤抖沙哑，扶着他的分身抵在我嘴边。李东海的耻毛很稀疏，像婴儿的毛发一样软软的。  
我乖乖的含住，前面高高耸立，后穴也觉得又酸又痒，像是蚂蚁沿着脊柱走遍了全身，啃食着我每一寸肌肤。  
我扶着对方前身舔的如痴如醉，把射出的精液一点不剩的吞进喉管。对上李东海的眼睛，他也被欲火烧了身。  
我也不知道哪儿来的力气，从地上站起来，把人按在了桌子上。  
张嘴就咬住了人白的刺眼的脖颈，恶狠狠地留了好几个牙印儿才解气。李东海一点都不想反抗，还十分配合。一条细长的腿抬起来，脚踩着桌面，成一个w字的样子把双腿分开。  
如果我在现在这个状态去考狙击一定满分，因为我好像穿过李东海的皮肤骨骼，看得到他粉嫩分泌着汁液的后穴一样。我像只饿了大半周的野狗，终于寻来了肉骨头，讨好的在他身上舔来舔去，又舍不得吃进肚里。  
李东海用脚踩着我肿胀的肉棒，我忍不住倒抽气，肆无忌惮的射了对方一腿。  
李东海又伸着舌头舔了嘴唇，模样轻佻又下贱。“操我，你有胆子吗？”  
忍不住这样的嘲笑，我拉着对方脚踝，扶着自己下身就是一个冲刺，插了进去。李东海闷闷的哼了几声，又发出了几声嘲笑。  
肉瓣被分开，粉嫩的后穴被迫露出，李赫宰的耻毛沾满了他溢出的汁液，里面被塞得满满涨涨，这个男人果然和自己预料中的一样，又粗又长，插得自己舒服极了。  
没人知道道上李家知书达理，温文尔雅的少爷私底下是个喜欢玩重口味戏码，屁股爱吃男人肉棒的骚货。李东海借着自己哥哥身份的便利，不知道私底下压下了多少看入眼的小喽啰。  
他盯李赫宰也很久了，和李赫宰盯着他哥的交易一样那么久。眼看着到手的鸭子肉就要飞走，他这才收了网把人捆捞。只是对方的味道比自己想象的还好一百倍，李东海被对方插得梦纤魂绕，心里暗想着一定要把这个人心甘情愿的留下，成为胯下的俘虏。


End file.
